


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by TRISTELA



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Confession, Conflict, DNF, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Heartache, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, References to Drugs, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRISTELA/pseuds/TRISTELA
Summary: George have been having some sleepless nights alone in his apartment, so he started calling one of his closest friends to help him with it.Maybe he helped a bit too well?..Or too soon?..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	Why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so i hope it turns out at least a bit good haha :) english is my third language so if theres some grammar errors that's prolly why <3

Hot breaths filed the room, his sweaty hands were touching his face for a reassurance of reality while his chest was going up and down in a fast speed from his heavy heartbeat, he didn't know why this happens or what coses it, it just did. his resting hand on his face slowly brushed the hair that's blocking his eye sight as he slowly opened his phone to only be greeted by the usual three numbers on his screen, "3:00 AM".

this had been going on for about a few weeks- a month to be exact, waking up in a sweat in the middle of the night, it didn't matter if George slept at two in the morning or eight in the morning, he would aways wake up at that exact time without having the ability to go back to sleep. slowly this situation started having it's effects on him _and he didnt like it a single bit. _He would be having headache from nowhere and it would drive him wild, especially when he's playing with his friends. he had already gone to the doctors but they said he didn't have anything that could evolve this, so what is it?

There he was now in his kitchen sitting alone at his table drinking some cold water from the sink, sighing at his miserable state, no thoughts were in his head it was completely empty, he didn't know what to do or think of this. he just hoped it will go back to normal pretty soon. the sound of his fingers tapping his phone screen echoed through his apartment, he was scrolling through twitter to see what's the latest topic people are discussing or you could say fighting over.

Heading to his desk with the after in his hand he booted up computer to play some minecraft, It's been a while since he did because of the lack of sleep he have been getting. putting on his headset he notices that there is just one person active on the dream SMP. 

It was dream, the owner of the server, also his friend.

As soon as george spawned into the SMP world he was met with dream spamming the chat with "call me on discord"

Before he could comprehend what the american boy had said, his train of thought have been cut off by the sound of his discord. dream was calling him first.

His breath hitched as he pressed the green little button that accepted the call.

"hey george?" clay called the brunette,in his voice was a bit of confusion but george didn't know why

"yeah what's up?" 

"why the hell are you up so late?" the blond said, it sounded like it he was scolding him but it was warmer than that "isn't it like 3 in the morning for you?"

george sighed rubbing his eyes from the bright screen that's standing before him and the voice of his friend that's being worried about him .

"i just woke up and couldn't back to sleep and plus you're not my mother dumbass" he laughed trying to make a joke out of this

"oh" the other line said

george told clay about what's been happening to him but just like anyone else he had told, he didn't have a cure.

"anyways what were you doing alone in the server? i know you weren't farming and shit"

clay chuckled at Georges way of words

"i was just building something"

"just building something?"

"yes?"

"im sure its not your house you can't drop the homeless agenda"

the two of them busted into laughter as they kept playing together and making stupid jokes now and then. it was nice for george to have someone to talk to at this time of day, he usually notices that everyone is inactive but apparently dream decided to stay up late.

as much as george like the company he was having right now it was really hard for him to even focus on anything anymore from how tiered he is, after a few hours from the usual time he wakes up he would faint or blackout randomly. and then he would actually start his day at 11. 

letting out a yawn the brunette looked away from his screen to rest his sleepless eyes for a second, it felt like they burning each time he closed his eyes he could see some light that mess with his brain.

"hey dude are you okay?" clays voice rang through his headset taking him back to reality, he quickly gathered up his words and answered.

"yeah i just feel really light right now, i think it might be better if i log off" clay could hear how tired his friend is from the way he was talking, he was really concerned for him but he didn't know what to exactly to do to help him, he was basically thousands of miles away from him so he couldn't possibly do anything right?

"call me on your phone instead" the american boy said before hanging up on his friend on discord. a confused look creeped on george face from his friends' sudden command, before he could proses anything he felt vibration from his pocket that he assumed to be his phone, and of course the caller is dream. his figure pressed on the accept button slowly, he couldn't even bring him self to denies what's he's friend is gonna pull on him. he was too tired.

"go wash your face"

"what?"

"just do as i say" clays voice soften for a bit "please george"

without replying george sat up from his chair heading to his bathroom, the strong light made him squint his eyes a bit but the cold water that was now dripping on is face, to leave some small drops on his hoodie, was making him feel a bit better, he took a few seconds to really look at himself in the mirror, tired eyes followed with pale skin that was now looking even more paler than usual, messy hair from moving around in bed a lot trying to sleep, he looked like a mess. but that mess will get cleaned up in the morning

"alright george can you head back to bed now?"

again he followed his friends command heading to his bed. slipping into his warm blankets, his head landed hon his feather pillow, it felt nice.

"are you feeling okay?"

"yeah, clay, i am"

"that's good" george could hear the others chuckles, they sounded angelic. "i think i remember that you said you bed was beside a window right?"

george glanced up at the glass window in front of him " yeah it is, why are you asking that?"

"when i used to be younger, i used to be rally scared of the dark, like any other chid. my mom would always tell me to talk to the stars and befriend them so im not alone"

after a moment of silence george burst into absolute maniac laughter " that sounds so fucking sad-" he said between breaths

"don't laugh !! im trying to help-"

"okay okay!" george finally caught his breath " so basically you're telling me to talk to the starts to sleep?"

"you saying it like that makes it sound dumb" clay huffed.

"maybe it is?"

"you're such a downer, im gonna hang up"

"I'll stop don't!" they laughed together for a few minutes till clay had to take his leave and actually hang up.

there was george again alone in his bed just like he woke up but now it was time to actually go to sleep, still no thoughts in his head but complete emptiness except for one thing ha wanted to do. just for shits and giggles.

after a while he shotted a message to his friend.

_**george** _

_i told the stars about you_

4:52 _delivered_


End file.
